The End Has No End
by katastrophic88
Summary: Sometimes the job becomes too much for a man to handle, and the psyche is the one to suffer the most. Will Dee's mind ever recover from the horrors he has witnessed, or is all Ryo's work to heal him in vain? DxR Deeangst
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to start a new Fake fic, wish me luck! Characters aren't mine. If you haven't already, go read Of Angels and Demons! It's finally finished!**

The End Has No End

Chapter 1

The phone barely rang once before a much panicked Ryo picked it up, urgently saying, "Hello!"

"We found him; he's… not too good Ryo, you're the only one who can calm him down," Drake answered quickly, talking above the animalistic howls and screams of his best friend that managed to pour through his cell phone. "525 Lorry Ally, Warehouse number 23, Hurry."

"I'm on my way." Ryo hung up the phone and grabbed his coat before heading out the door, hoping that his lover was okay.

* * *

Drake Thompson cringed as he watched the paramedics sedate his best friend. Dee's wildly thrashing limbs were reduced to violent shivering, and his tortured screams dulled to terrified whimpers. Blood that was not his own coated the Detective's clothes and face, his black hair matted together with the quickly drying substance. Tears streamed from dilated green eyes that saw nothing, except for the nightmare he witnessed over and over again in his mind.

He shivered when he thought of seeing _how_ the slaughter in the warehouse had occurred, he knew that aftermath was no where near as bad as watching and knowing you couldn't do a damn thing to help. Drake looked sadly at Dee's quaking form, wishing to God that any other Detective had seen what occurred. Of all people it would scar him the most. He whispered a prayer before walking over to Ryo, readying himself to answer the barrage of questions worried, chocolate brown eyes were already asking him.

"Hey Ryo." Drake stared at the ground, hesitant to start explaining to the blonde what had happened to his lover.

"Drake, please…what happened?" A light hand was placed on his shoulder, comforting yet pressing at the same time. So far, Ryo knew nothing.

"He…we…JJ and I found him in the warehouse. Never would have known he was in there if we hadn't seen his car on the side and his gun in the hallway." Drake swallowed and looked at the dark entrance of the warehouse, nobody had been allowed in; not even Ryo.

"He was sitting in the middle of the floor, talking to the children…oh Jesus Ryo they were dead, At least thirty of them. It was a prostitution ring. He was holding the younger ones, five, six year olds. There was blood everywhere; it looked like their captors had open fired on them. Some of them must have survived in agony after…their hands were holding on to Dee. The bodies were so mangled, limbs missing, heads blown away. He was stroking a little girl's hair, clucking soothingly. He didn't realize he was touching more brain than hair. JJ walked over to him and smacked him a few times, trying to get him to focus. The whole time his eyes were unfocused and glazed over, like he wasn't even there. JJ got him out of it though. He looked around and was silent for awhile, and then it hit him. He's been screaming ever since."

"Oh Dee…" Ryo felt his heart drop as Drake finished his tale, waves of fear and grief washing over his body. The blonde walked over to where the paramedics had sat Dee down, worried frowns creasing their faces. The younger Detective rocked back and forth, holding himself and looking at the ground in utter silence.

Ryo caressed Dee's cheek, smiling gently as lifeless green eyes met his own. Tears still streamed down the Detective's face, the look on his face was so anguished and afraid that Ryo felt sick to his stomach. A spark of familiarity shined through the haze of Dee's eyes and with a quiet whimper he clutched onto Ryo's arms, nuzzling his face in his lover's chest. The blonde suppressed his own tears as he held his partner, softly stroking his soiled hair.

"Dee it is going to be okay. It's going to be alright love." Ryo punctuated his words by clasping Dee's shaking hands between his, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Dee nodded weakly and looked down at their joined hands. The Detective started breathing heavily and moaned low in his throat when he saw the blood that coated his hands. Ryo's presence had temporarily given him sanctuary, but the nightmare was brought back full force when he realized that it was the children's blood that covered him.

The paramedics roughly pushed Ryo out of the way as Dee started to scream again, a desperate and uncontrolled rage depicted in once gentle green eyes, rage fringed with the deepest fear. The dark haired man threw himself against the controlling grasps of the paramedics, legs and shoulders moving wildly. With a plagued howl he forced past them only to trip and land in a large puddle with a splash.

Ryo could only watch as Dee lay on his side in the puddle crying out his pain, vocally trying to purge the visions that replayed in his mind. The puddle turned red as the water cleansed the blood from the man's body, the blood of the children he had witnessed being murdered. Dee whimpered and slowly sat up, hair dripping wet and covering sad eyes. He looked at Ryo once more before his eyes rolled back in his head and he was delivered from his hell by the dulling bliss of unconsciousness.

**Tell me what ya think, should I continue or quit while I'm ahead. Feeback is much appreciated. Until next time! -Katty D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the feedback! Please keep it coming! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

**

Commissioner Berkley Rose stood in the doorway of Detective Laytner's hospital room, while cold ice blue eyes focused on Ryo's hunched body. The blonde was sitting in the dark, among the beeps and blinking lights of the hospital room, earnestly looking at his lover while stroking a limp hand. He hadn't yet noticed that Rose was standing in the door.

"You know that he has to be questioned as soon as his fever goes down. Otherwise we risk loosing our murderers," Rose said with not so much as an inquiry to how Dee was doing. Ryo's gut wrenched as he found the cold voice belonged to Rose; his boss, and Dee's biggest rival.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Chief stopped by earlier to _check_ on his Detective in addition to telling me that minor detail, although he did it a lot nicer than you." Ryo answered frostily. Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously as Rose took a step closer, his pale hand never leaving Dee's.

"I'm not worried about him half as much as I'm worried about you. How are you holding up? With him in a fragile mental state, who is going to take care of you?" Ryo snorted in disgust as he turned his back to Rose, reaching down instead to brush black strands of hair our of his partner's face.

"Just leave. You should know by now that I am Dee's and nothing, _nothing_ is going to change that. So just get the hell out and stop wasting your time." With a sigh, Rose left the small hospital room, leaving the Japanese-American Detective shaking from barely controlled rage.

"How dare he," Ryo whispered to himself, still trying to restrain the tears that had been threatening to fall all day long. With a shaky breath his tired body turned to glace at the clock. The red numbers proclaimed that it was nine o'clock at night and visiting hours were far past over. Fortunately the nurse in charge of Dee's care knew both of the Detectives well and had bent the rules in Ryo's favor.

JJ and Drake had stayed with him as long as they could, to keep him company, but had to leave to cover the shift him and Dee would not be able to make. Bikky had been called and told to spend the night at Cal's, eagerly agreeing after asking Ryo if everything was alright. He had told the sixteen year old that Dee was in the hospital but he was doing okay, hopefully he would be discharged in the morning.

A shiver ran through the blonde's body as he thought about Dee being brought into the hospital by way of ambulance. When they were halfway there, the frightened man had regained consciousness and started to flail about in desperation and fear. The paramedics were forced to tie down Dee's arms and legs, so that he would not cause any harm to himself or others for the rest of the ride to St. Paul General Hospital.

The older Detective spoke to his lover in soothing tones all the way there, heart wrenching at each little whimper that escaped from chapped lips and every tear that rolled down dirty cheeks. Green eyes focused on nothing and darted wildly around as the paramedics moved around the cramped cab, tired limbs still straining in vain against the leather confines that held them in place.

Once they had reached the hospital, Dee was immediately whisked away for a check-up, in addition to a thorough cleaning. After an hour of waiting, the doctor declared that Dee was fine, except for a few bruises and scratches, the worst of which looked like a stray bullet had clipped his side. The battered Detective had been sedated to keep him calm, with hope the deep sleep would do him a lot of good.

Ryo grimaced as his stomach loudly complained about being ignored for the past eight hours, he hadn't so much as moved from Dee's side since he was settled in his room. Part of him was afraid to leave his lover, lest he wake up and find that Ryo was not there, but on the other hand, he was starving. The bagel and juice he had that morning was not enough to sustain him.

The blonde had resolved to suffer through the hunger for the sake of his lover when a shadow came across the doorway. Brown eyes looked up to see his son holding a bag up with a drink, a wide smile on his face. "Jeeze, I could hear you rumbling from the hallway!" Ryo smiled and accepted the bag from his son, digging in to find a cold cut sub, some chips and a cookie.

"Thank you so much Bikky, you really are a life saver." The Detective quickly embraced his son before attacking the food, polishing it off in ten minutes flat. While Ryo was eating, Bikky crossed the room to look at Dee, his chest tightening as he looked upon his still form, blue eyes softening with concern. Even though the two of them argued and bickered a lot, the teen still thought of Dee as his Dad and it hurt him to see the ebony haired man in such a weak state.

"This is more than a bullet wound isn't it?" Bikky asked carefully, not wanting to pry too much into police affairs, he knew there was always a limit to what his Dads could tell him. Blue eyes looked over to Ryo as the Detective nodded sadly, taking a deep breath before telling Bikky what he knew. The tears that the blonde had been holding in all day finally came out, streaming from sad brown eyes as he told Dee's story. Tan arms wrapped around his shoulders as his words caught in his throat, the soothing voice of his sixteen year old son offering what comfort he could.

"It's gonna be ok Dad, you'll see. Dee has pulled through much worse. Plus, he's got the greatest guy in the whole world to love him, so you know with your love and attention he's going to be himself in no time."

"I know Biks; I'm just scared for him. What he saw….I can't imagine going through that. Children, the youngest being five…it is horrible." Bikky nodded in agreement, knowing how much Dee adored children, and how he would do anything in his power to help a kid in need. "I hope he wakes up soon." Ryo reached over to brush Dee's hair out of his eyes, smiling as the young Detective unconsciously pressed his face against his warm hand.

"Oh don't worry, he will. He'll be back to his loud, obnoxious, bossy self before you know it," Bikky stated with a frown. Ryo laughed at his son's assessment of his lover and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Oh come on, you make it sound like I'm in love with an ogre or something."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you are. He's just the rare good-looking ogre," The teen said with a smile, happy to see his father laughing again.

"You should go on home kiddo, I'll be okay." Bikky went out in the hall way and picked up a chair from outside the door, only to place it next to Ryo's.

"Yea, I know you'll be okay. But it doesn't mean I gotta leave. Plus, you might need a midnight snack and I know that you don't want to leave Ogre here by himself," Bikky said as he settled in his chair, trying to get as comfortable as possible. Ryo chuckled and affectionately stroked blonde hair out of Bikky's blue eyes.

"Yea, you're right. Thanks Biks."

"No problem Dad."

* * *

Foggy green eyes opened to a rising sun splashing color on a white wall, two shadows falling across the light. Dee turned his head to see Ryo and Bikky huddled together, both asleep and breathing gently. He cautiously checked his body for injuries, puzzled when he found that everything was fine, other than a few sore spots. As the haze from the sedatives faded away, the Detective remembered what had occurred the other day and choked, his test tightening as he fought to breathe.

Ryo woke up as the steady beep of Dee's heart monitor increased sharply, the change in sound dragging him from sleep. He saw his lover sitting up, eyes wide and hands clutched to his throat, small choking noises coming from his mouth.

"Dee!" Ryo thumped the Detective's back as he quickly told Bikky to get one of the nurses. "Oh God Dee, breathe, please breathe!" The young man's breath continued to hitch in his throat, tears streaming from scared green eyes. The nurses ran into the room with an oxygen mask and quickly pressed it to Dee's mouth, ordering Ryo to rub on his bare chest to loosen his lungs. With a gasp Dee took in a lungful of air, his deathlike grip on Ryo's shirt loosening as air flowed through his lungs. Ryo sighed in relief and rubbed comforting circles on Dee's back, grateful that a crisis was averted.

Doctor Gordon walked into the room and smiled at the occupants, checking Dee's monitors before turning to the quiet man. "Hello Dee, how are you feeling today?"

Ryo watched as Dee opened and closed his mouth, making the same small choking noise that had scared him earlier. Ryo worriedly looked at the Doctor as the man sat down in front of Dee, a frown marring his gentle features.

"Dee, look into my eyes, don't look around you, and just look at me." Bikky and Ryo looked confused as the doctor moved Dee's head from side to side with his hands. "Okay, now Dee, I want you to say 'Hello' for me, can you do that?" Just like before, the little choking noises came when words were supposed to flow from Dee's lips. With a sigh the doctor stood up and turned to Ryo, a troubled frown on his face.

"This is worse than I expected. Dee is suffering from a mild form of Conversion Disorder, also known as Hysteria; a highly emotional state due to some kind of trauma. The stress of that event changes the mind, and in turn affects physical functions. Common side effects are vivid flashback moments, alienation, social withdrawal, paralysis, spacey behavior, and in Dee's case, loss of speech." Ryo's brown eyes widened as he quickly turned to look at his lover, who was currently plucking at the thin sheets covering his body. "He may or may not recover his voice, there are medicines to help the effects of hysteria but the cure lies within the patient. Some find the will to fight through it, while others do not. The best thing for him is to avoid agitation but to keep him involved. I also advise that he start seeing a psychiatrist as soon as possible."

Ryo nodded numbly as he continued to look at Dee, mind still not registering the fact he might never hear Dee talk again. "Dee?" The blonde said quietly, hoping that this was some nightmare and Dee would simply say it was a joke and babble away happily.

Lifeless green eyes turned to meet his while restless hands continued to pluck at the sheet. "Oh Dee," Ryo held back tears as he embraced his lover, afraid the young detective wouldn't know who he was. Dee started to shake in Ryo's arms as his mind registered who was holding him. Tan hands slowly rose to grip the back of Ryo's shirt as tears started to flow from green eyes, a need buried in their depths. The blonde placed kisses on Dee's face and rocked him back and forth, including Bikky in the group hug. The trio didn't notice as Doctor Gordon left the room, their attention focused on comforting the broken man between them, and each other.

* * *

**That's a wrap. I don't know much about Conversion Disorder/Hysteria, so if the symptoms are wrong forgive me. C&C much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy the Dee angst!**

"He can't speak! How can he be questioned? What don't you understand!? Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it!" Ryo tugged sharply on Commissioner Rose's arm to stop him from walking, nostrils flaring in indignation. "_He can not speak._ How do you expect to learn anything from a mute man?" Rose casually plucked off Ryo's death grip on his jacket sleeve and smoothed the wrinkled fabric before turning to the impassioned Detective.

"I'll find a way." Was all he said before closing the door to the interrogation room in Ryo's face. With a growl the blonde swung around and punched the wall, his mind not registering the pain that spread up his arm. He was not allowed into the room for reasons he couldn't even understand, and was forced to wait out in the hallway. Dee had been out of the hospital for two days and things were not looking good. Ryo only hoped that his lover would rally soon for he missed him more than words could say.

Drake gave the blonde a small smile as he plopped down on the bench next to him, silently handing him a cup of tea. The duo waited in silence and strained their ears to listen to what Rose was saying, to no avail.

"Hello Dee, how are you today?" Rose said as he walked in the door, hastily shutting it in Ryo's face. The dark haired Detective looked up briefly before going back to plucking at the hem of his shirt, a nervous habit he had developed. Rose sat down across from Dee and tried to look him in the eye, to no avail. "I'm going to ask you a few questions, do you understand?" His only answer was a quick glance before green eyes returned to the striped pattern on his blue shirt.

"Do you remember what happened? Can you tell me what the two men looked like?" Dee continued to avoid his pointed stare, a crease in his eyebrows revealing his growing distress.

"We need to know Dee, so we can catch the killers, the ones who murdered the children." Dee's chest started to heave as his mind went back to seeing those children brutally murdered, tears welling up in large green eyes. Rose snorted in frustration and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Get a grip and tell me what the hell happened in that warehouse! We'll never catch anyone if you keep up this silence and _you,_ Detective Laytner, will be responsible for the deaths of more than thirty children! Do you want that on your conscience?!" Rose loomed over Dee with both hands planted on the narrow table between them, face inches away from the scared Detective's.

With a wretched cry Dee upended the table, papers and glasses scattering on the floor.

Rose leapt back, appalled at this display of violence from the scared Detective. Ryo flung open the door at the sounds and stood in horror as he watched Dee back into a corner, choking noises coming from his mouth once again. Forcing himself not to panic, he crossed the small room to his lover and started to rub on his chest, talking in soothing tones to his distraught partner. Dee turned his head into Ryo's chest as he regained his breath and clung on tightly to his body, tears streaming from closed eyes.

Drake patted his friend on the back before turning to look at Rose, disgust marring his handsome features. Ryo's body trembled as he looked at his boss in hatred, brown eyes blazing with anger.

"If I ever catch you talking to Dee like that again, I will kill you," the blonde growled. Wisely, Rose did not say anything to the threat.

Just then Chief walked into the room and surmised what happened, he too glared at Rose.

"Ryo, I need to speak with you. Drake, can you take Dee home? This is very important." Ryo started to protest but Chief held up a hand to silence him. "I promise it will not take too long but it needs to be taken care of straight away. I'm sure Dee would be better off waiting at home than in this station." Ryo nodded slowly and slowly tugged himself out of Dee's desperate embrace.

"Dee, love, I have to talk to Chief. Drake is going to take you home and I will be home soon. Okay?" Ryo wiped away Dee's tears with his thumbs and kissed his lips softly. Dee held Ryo's hands to his face a moment longer before turning to Drake, leaning on his friend as he felt his body go weak. Ryo looked after his lover until they disappeared from view then turned to follow Chief, steeling himself to hear some unpleasant news.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home! Well, yours anyway," Drake said with a small chuckle, allowing Dee to walk ahead of him before shutting the door. Drake could see that his friend was exhausted, and the rainy weather wasn't doing anything to help. "Hey buddy get out of those wet clothes, Ryo will kill me if you get another fever and I like living just fine." With a light push he steered Dee into his shared bedroom with Ryo and shut the door. The Detective walked into the kitchen to get a soda and tried not to think of the haunted look that marred his friend's normally jovial face. "Dee, I hope you recover soon buddy. I miss you…we all do."

Worried that Dee hadn't come out of his room after ten minutes, Drake hesitantly knocked on the door…only to get no answer. "Dee, hey you okay in there?" At his query was met with silence, Drake opened the door to find Dee lying in bed fast asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief and crossed the room, sitting down on the bed next to his friend. Gently touching the back of his hand to Dee's forehead to check for a fever, he was relieved to find that his skin was cool. He draped a blanket over Dee and left the room, leaving the door cracked so that he could hear him should he wake.

As Drake walked out into the living room, Bikky flung open the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Drake held a finger up to his lips and gestured towards the bedroom, Bikky nodded in understanding. "Where's Ryo? Is Dee okay?" Bikky asked earnestly, worried that something was wrong with his father.

"He's still at the station. Chief needed to talk to him and he didn't want to make Dee wait. Rose questioned him and he suffered a breakdown, he's exhausted. I just brought him home about fifteen minutes ago. But since you're here I'll leave, JJ has the flu and I don't want to leave him alone too long." Bikky nodded and walked Drake to the door, saying thank you as the man left.

The teen opened the door to the bedroom and peeked in to see if Dee was okay before settling down on the couch to do his homework. As he reached for his math binder his chest tightened, normally Dee was there to help him with his math.

"I can't do this," Bikky said, standing up to pace the floor. For the past three days Dee had been home, the man had been in a volatile emotional state. One moment he seemed fine, the next he was choking on air and quivering in his sleep. Ryo had dealt with it well but Bikky could still hear his tears at night as he cried out his frustration and loneliness in the living room. Bikky was the only one holding it all in.

Crossing the room to the telephone he picked it up and quickly dialed Carol's number, desperately needing someone to talk to.

"Hey Carol it's me….yea I'm home, just got in actually. No, but Dee's home….he's sleeping. Um...would you mind coming over? I just need to talk to someone….okay, see you in a few. Thanks Cal. K bye."

Bikky sat down on the couch and looked out the window, trying in vain to hold in all the emotions flowing through his body. Carol knocked once before opening the door, looking around the living room to find her boyfriend. No words had to be said and the young woman crossed the room and held Bikky as silent tears stained her shirt.

"Shh, darling it'll be ok. Dee will pull through, just like he always does. I know it feels empty, even though he is right here with us. But we have to be strong for Ryo, he's gonna need us now more than ever," Carol said as she ran slender fingers through blonde hair; gently rocking the teenager in her arms. Bikky sniffed and quickly wiped the remaining tears off his cheeks, slightly embarrassed to be crying in front of his girlfriend.

"You're right; it just…hurts to see him laying there, an empty shell of his former self. I miss him," Bikky said sadly. Carol nodded in agreement and gently kissed him, allowing Bikky to wrap his strong arms around her waist. The teen deepened the kiss and pulled her closer to him.

After a few minutes the couple parted, lightly panting for air. "I love you Carol, and thank you," Bikky said, blue eyes baring his heart and soul.

"I love you too Biks and you're welcome." The couple settled down on the couch in each others arms, drawing strength and comfort from their love to make it through another day.

* * *

Ryo drove home from the office in a silent gloom, trying to shoulder the news that Chief had just told him. He had been assigned a new partner until Dee was able to come back to work. He would have to have Dee's things cleared out of the office by Monday. His heart was numb and he could not fathom how we would ever be able to function at work without his partner there to have his back. He wiped the few tears that had escaped his eyes from his face as he walked up the stairs to his apartment, trying to shake the gloomy mood he was in.

Carol opened the door before he could turn his key in the lock, smiling cheerfully up at her second dad. "Hey Ryo, Dee's in the bedroom sleeping and Bikky and I already started dinner. Just sit back and relax." Ryo smiled in relief, happy that another small burden had been lifted away.

"Thanks Carol, maybe teenagers aren't as bad as everyone makes them out to be." The blonde hugged the 18 year old girl to him and walked into the kitchen, ruffling his son's hair in greeting. "Thank you Bikky, what's cooking?" Ryo lifted a lid on a pot to see pasta boiling.

"Fettuccini Alfredo, with garlic bread and broccoli, hopefully it will taste good. It was Cal's bright idea to have such a fancy meal, I said just order pizza." Ryo laughed and sampled some of the sauce that was simmering on the stove.

"It tastes good to me. Just try not to burn it like Dee does to everything he tries to cook," the Detective said jokingly. Bikky snorted and turned down the heat a little, asking Carol if she could make the mandarin orange salad Ryo loved so much.

Ryo left the young couple in the kitchen and walked to the bedroom to check on Dee. He found the young man curled up in bed, picking at the hem of the bed sheets. Green eyes followed his movements as he changed clothes and put his gun in the safe. Once that was done, Ryo sat down next to his lover, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Hey gorgeous, are you feeling okay?" Dee attempted to answer but the same small choking noises came out of his mouth, as if the words were stuck in his throat. He sighed in frustration and turned away from Ryo. "Dee, please don't turn away from me. We can get through this," Ryo said in earnest, placing a hand on Dee's quivering shoulder.

The Detective rolled over and nodded slowly, tears starting to well up in his green eyes. Ryo smiled in encouragement and kissed Dee's forehead, placing his hand on top of his lover's.

"Well, even though you can't speak, you can still talk. Nodding and shaking your head is obvious, but you can also use hand gestures and you can write things down too. If you go really slowly, I can try to read your lips as well. It takes a little bit longer, but something is better than nothing ne?" Ryo said happily, hoping that Dee would be wiling to give it a try. The Detective nodded in response and laced his fingers through Ryo's. He sat up so that they could talk face to face.

"Rose threatened you didn't he, he said that if you didn't talk you would be held responsible, right?" Ryo asked hesitantly, Chief wanted him to find out for sure so that he could take proper action against Rose's methods. Dee started breathing heavily and nodded his head vigorously, hoping that Ryo would refute his accusations.

"That's a terrible lie Dee, what happened was not your fault, at all. In fact he might lose his job over what he did to you." Dee swallowed hard and nodded. He tugged at Ryo's arm and patted the space next to him, hoping that his lover could decipher his meaning. With a smile, the blonde moved to sit next to him, wrapping the broken man in his loving embrace. Ryo ran slender fingers through his lover's hair, smiling at the fact that he had made progress with Dee.

"We will get through this; I'll be there with you every step of the way. I love you Dee." Ryo said quietly, his eyes closed as he held the man he loved in his arms. Dee tapped Ryo to get his attention and sat up. The dark haired Detective tapped his own chest and then held up two fingers, repeating the action until understanding illuminated Ryo's face. The blonde smiled and kissed his lover again, elated when Dee tentatively returned his kiss.

With new hope in their hearts, the couple lay together on the bed, waiting for dinner to be ready, and waiting for their world to return to normal.

**Sorry for the long hiatus, starting college is quite an ordeal! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
